


An Untangled Knot

by Isis



Category: Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Iambic Pentameter, Innuendo, Pastiche, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: Olivia is more perceptive than Count Orsino.





	An Untangled Knot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frnklymrshnkly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnklymrshnkly/gifts).



> A few early lines of dialogue are verbatim from the play. Also, I am indebted to my beta Taz, whose keen eye and clever suggestions improved this work a hundredfold.
> 
> Title is from Viola's speech at the end of Act 2 Scene 2:  
> As I am woman --now alas the day!--  
> What thriftless sighs shall poor Olivia breathe!  
> O time! thou must untangle this, not I;  
> It is too hard a knot for me to untie!

Act Three  
Scene 1: OLIVIA’S garden.

_Enter OLIVIA and VIOLA_

_OLIVIA:_ Before I even speak, your eyes rebuke me.  
I sent a ring after you, and so did I abuse  
Myself, my servant and, I fear me, you.  
Tell me what thou thinkest of me.

 _VIOLA:_ That you do think you are not what you are.

 _OLIVIA:_ If I think so, I think the same of you.

V _IOLA:_ Then think you right: I am not what I am.

 _OLIVIA:_ I would you were as I would have you be!

 _VIOLA:_ Would it be better, madam, than I am?  
I wish it might, for now I am your fool.

 _OLIVIA:_ A foolish thought! I would you were yourself  
And employ your tongue in more honest service  
With these games you make _me_ play the fool  
whilst you, Cesario, play Orsino’s tool.

 _VIOLA:_ Lady, put away these unkind thoughts.  
I praise you in my master’s stead, ‘tis true  
But ev’ry aspect shining in his eyes  
I see as well with mine: your lily hands,  
your coral lips, your storm-cloud eyes.  
If you be a fool, then none of us are wise.

 _OLIVIA:_ O, what a deal of scorn looks beautiful  
In the contempt and anger of his lip!  
So like a boy, as though the world revolves  
‘Round him and his desires and resolves.  
And yet you think yourself cleverer still.

 _VIOLA:_ If that were true, then I would know your will.

 _OLIVIA:_ Very well, then, I shall speak plain.  
‘What is your parentage?’  
‘Above my fortunes, yet my state is well:  
I am a gentleman.’ And it may be  
That this is what your master does believe  
But I am not so easy to deceive.

 _VIOLA:_ O lady, do you dally with me?  
How can you accuse me thus?  
I am my master’s faithful minion.  
Do you prick me down a counterfeit,  
a cullion, a cutpurse, and an ingle?  
Do I belie Orsino by trading under false colours?

[Aside] Those darts fly too near the mark.  
And yet I dare not confess the truth.

Look, here is the ring that you sent after me.  
If I take nothing from you, you have no cause to contemn me.

 _OLIVIA:_ It is too late. You have taken a thing from me,  
but I will not have it back, it is yours, now.  
Gladly I leave my heart in your keeping.

 _VIOLA:_ If I keep your heart, I am indeed a thief.  
My list is but to bring it to my master  
Whose own you stole: a heart for a heart  
And let that be an end to the affair.

 _OLIVIA:_ Cesario, if that is your name, you misconstrue me  
It is not the ‘gentle’ but the ‘man’ I dispute.  
If your master sees only your outward guise  
He is not worthy of your service nor your prize.

 _VIOLA:_ What’s this? O lady, you mistake me.

 _OLIVI_ _A:_ Come now, you said you do not take me  
for a fool; will you deny your nature even now?

 _VIOLA:_ [Aside] She has discovered me, though I know not how!

You have found me out; I bow my head and  
humbly beg your compassion. I see now your words  
were meant to entrap me and lead me to a profession  
I can not fulfill. I ask only that you not betray me to Orsino.

 _OLIVIA:_ But would you love me, were you a man?

 _VIOLA:_ Were I a man, I’d kneel me at your feet.  
I’d strew damask’d roses to beautify your path.  
Jewels would I bestow, to consecrate my love.  
Ah, but that’s not to the point. Were I a man  
I’d not have taken on Orsino’s charge  
To woo you thusly, as his messenger.

 _OLIVIA:_ So would you love me, as you are?

 _VIOLA:_ Why do you ask, if not to torture me?  
You said once you might love me as Cesario  
But poor Viola has only earned your scorn.  
Do you sport with others’ hearts, like the blind archer  
Who sets his darts with mockery and spite  
And laughs at the mad chaos that ensues?  
A beggar may lose his heart to a queen  
But knows he can not enter at the gate.

 _OLIVI_ _A:_ Viola! ‘Tis a lovely name!  
And nearly my own, with the letters exchanged.

 _VIOLA:_ Since my name is yours, but lacking an ‘I’  
That letter shall leave you, and bid you good-bye.

 _OLIVIA:_ Tarry! How can I credit my ears and my eyes  
How are you so clever, yet so unwise?  
It is not Cesario I love, but Viola  
Be she in female or male disguise.

 _VIOLA:_ A foolish girl once landed on these shores  
And saw a Duke, and thought herself in love;  
A cocky boy once came into this garden  
And thought his duty only to his lord.  
Cesario’s voice spoke Orsino’s words  
But Viola’s heart learned a new mistress.  
And if Viola loved Olivia, what then?  
Think you that in this world of men, our love  
Would be allowed to flourish on the vine?  
Imagine what they’d say: “Pity those girls;  
Each has lost a brother, and in sorrow  
Each gave to the other her comfort  
But sweet affection has the serpent turned  
To false love, while noble men are spurned.”  
Despite your heart, you’ll be Orsino’s wife  
And I retired to a convent, to end my life.

 _OLIVIA:_ Nay! I shall not marry a man, unless he be Cesario.  
That is, if Cesario will have me.

 _VIOLA:_ What, and betray his master? Cesario’s honor bound.  
Viola would have you, but Viola may not.  
O, here’s a pretty pickle! 

_OLIVIA:_ Do not despair, sweetest Viola:  
I am a lady of independent means.  
I have heard of an island, far from here  
Where two consonant hearts might live  
And keep company far from prying eyes.  
Poseidon’s salty tides defend its rocky clefts  
And hidden grottos await our pilgrimage.  
So if thou wouldst another voyage brave  
Gladly would I leave my household and suitor  
And journey with thee to that happy isle.  
If Cesario will take me as his bride  
Olivia shall live, espoused Viola at her side.

 _VIOLA:_ Can this be? O joy! With thee I’ll gladly fly  
And to Olivia’s fortunes, my own I’ll tie.

 _OLIVIA:_ Then, turning our backs on the weary world of men,  
Let us to the place where Venus arose.  
Zephyrs shall bear us to that golden shore  
Hand in hand, we’ll seek the goddess’ blessing  
Come, let me divest thee of thy disguise  
Together we shall find our paradise.

_Exeunt OLIVIA and VIOLA_


End file.
